Treacherous Inheritence
by Whoviantenthdoctor
Summary: When Harry is a Malfoy and not an adopted one what will he do when he comes into his Inheritence? Will he still be loved or castout? And how will he handle his transformations into a Simbon!
1. Chapter 1

As Harry walked up the steps of Hogwarts entrance, he felt old beyond his years. As he was walking he felt someone behind him, he spun round snarling like an angry Lion. It was Snape , Severus Snape. Hary's Godfather.

"Harry, is that you? WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN? Everyones been worried sick about you, GET IN THAT HALL! NOW!" Snape bellowed , Pushing him in.

Harry new he was in trouble, but he seriously didn't care anymore, everything he knew was a lie. He was no longer who he had been brought up to be. He didn't have a family and he was a Monster. He was lost confused and alone.

As Snape steered them into the Great Hall everyone stopped to look at what Harry Malfoy was wearing, as everyone was used to the little blackhaired, grren eyed boy. But now he looked like a Man. Tall, over 6 foot , broard shoulders with some serious muscle and his eyes seemed to be brighter than ever before. He was in a long-sleeved Silver silk shirt with black leather trousers and dragon hide boots. All encased in a floor length black coak with a tiger on the back.

Everyone stopped and stared, he was gorgeous and looked like he was taking over his bothers role of Prince of Slytherin. He just hoped they'd leave him alone because he could NOT take everyone now.

Whovian XX


	2. Chapter 2

**AN; Sorry I haven't been writing, just finished my GCSE's HURRAY for me, now there is less pressure and I can sleep at night, I will carry on. Review if you want, if not carry on!**

**Disclaimer; I so do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with it. I wish I did, then I would have made things … different.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

When Harry was just over one year old, his parents were killed by the centuries most dark wizard, Voldemort. He had heard about a prophecy:

_The one with the power to defeat the Dark Lord Approaches,_

_He shall have a power the Dark Lord cannot possess._

_He will give him to his faithful servant,_

_To be raised the old ways._

_When ready he shall know the truth,_

_It will break him,_

_It will make him._

_He shall be more powerful than anyone of his kind._

And with this he killed the boys parents, but as he picked the child up and gazed into those caverns of emerald, he saw that this child would be his heir and rule as his equal.

" My Heir, you will be great and powerful, but you belong to me and no-one else. You will come to love me and trust me" he uttered. The child, Harry, just stared and it was as if he knew what was going on, he then snuggled into the Dark Lords robes and fell straight to sleep. The Dark lord smiled, for the first time in along time he was content with this child on his chest he knew his life would change for the better.

The Dark Lord Voldemort whispered "You are no longer Harry Potter, son and Heir of James Potter and Lily Potter. You are the son of Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy and brother to Draconus Malfoy., you are going to be powerful young apprentice."

With that he Apparated to Riddle Manor which was unpalatable and under the Fidileus Charm(?), away from the medalsom fool, Albus Dumbledor.

Whovian X


	3. Chapter 3

**AN; Sorry I haven't been writing, just finished my GCSE's HURRAY for me, now there is less pressure and I can sleep at night, I will carry on. Review if you want, if not carry on!**

**Disclaimer; I so do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with it. I wish I did, then I would have made things … different.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

Present.

As Harry walked in behind Snape, surveyed the hall, 'Oh yes' he thought ' I have changed ,Hogwarts, you just watch'.

As he followed Snape up to the Head Table where the Professors sat, along with the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledor he spotted his so called Brother' Draco Malfoy, the look on his face was priceless.. It was one of utter shock and disbelief, well he _had_ been gone for two weeks.

He looked back at the Headmaster, who was surveying him with that very misleading Twinkle in his eye.

"Harry, where have you been? Term started over two weeks ago." he asked happily, but Harry saw right through this and also felt a pressure on his minds walls. He was suddenly filled with anger, this was very bad on his part as it was strong emotions that triggered his inheritance form.

He replied smoothly and quietly but his tone was heavily laced with venom "Headmaster, I would very much like it if you would stop trying to penetrate my mind as I have very strong natural barriers around my mind, so I suggest you. Stop. Now" as he came to an end his tone had gotten cold, colder, Ice.

"Of course my boy, I'm sorry, just making sure you are well, these are hard times after all. Espeacially with Voldemort around" the Head master replied sweetly. "So where have you been Harry?" as the headmaster spoke Harry took out a potion that wa sa faint soft lilac colour, Snape on Harry's left side new immediately that he was taking a calming potion, 'Why is he taking that?' was Snapes final thought as the Harry replied to the Headmaster.

He smirked a smirk that promised he was not going to tell easily, "Oh ya know round ans about, up and down"

Snape replied quick, "Harrison (his full name) behave and stop being rude" he warned, Harrison turned to him with his eyes alight with anger, "I answered his question, _Sir_." he retorted.

With that the Headmaster stood and said softly " Come, Harrison, Severus. We will inform you parents that you are well and then have a talk with your family." he said seriously "Mr Malfoy, could you come up her as well please." and with that he turned with a swish of his deep purple robes and beckoned them to follow.

As Draco reached the Head Table he looked at Harrison with astonishment and said quietly, so that only he and professor Snape could hear "Where the hell have you been? Mother and Father have been worrying endlessly about you!" he whispered "And don't even get me started on the Dark Lord, he keeps Crucioing people for the tineist mistake because you decided to go gallivanting off Merlin Knows wher" He whispered lower with a lot of anger.

He then made the first mistake of grabbing Harrisons arm, BIG mistake.

Harrison literally growled a very threatening growl which had Draco backing up straight way and releasing Harrison. "Be Careful Draco, I won't take you crap anymore" Harrison said with a growl in his voice as he walked after the headmaster. Harrison knew that he was going to transform and just hoped that he was away by then.

He left Snape and Draco looking after him worriedly and a little scared, what had happened to the kid that was what they wanted to wanted to know and so walked after him.

As they left the whole hall started gossiping and wondering what had happened and what was going on.

WhovianX


	4. Chapter 4

**AN; Sorry I haven't been writing, gotta sort out my Prom, which is tomorrow HURRAY for me, now there is less pressure I will carry on. Review if you want, if not carry on!**

**Disclaimer; I so do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with it. I wish I did, then I would have made things … different.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

As Harry Malfoy walked behind e to his office, he could feel his control slipping, this was bad. He didn't want to tell them but he needed to transform at least once a day and couldn't hide it.

He was also very tired he had not had a goodnights sleep in a long time, he was busy worrying or in pain or thinking.

As they reached the Gargoyle standing guard at the door with the swirling staircase Dumbledore said cheerily "Bournville" (AN. It's another brand of Cabury's, which I don't own) With that Harry and Darco Malfoy guided in with grace behind Dumbledore, with Snape at the rear with his billowing cloaks of doom.

As they were seated in front of Dumbledore's desk with Fawkes the Phoenix standing in the singing which completely relaxed Harry, which also did not go unnoticed by the occupants of the office. They were waiting for the Malfoy Head and his Wife.

All occupants were watching Harry and his relaxed site, which he was now purring softly which raised everyone's suspicions.

Finally the Floo Network activated and out came Lucius and Naricissa Malfoy with all the grace and poise of a Malfoy. The both caught sight of Harry in the chair and picked up on the relaxed site and the content purr he gave off.

"Harry where have you been, me son? Asked Lucius with his famous Slytherin mask in place but if you looked closely you could see the joy in his eyes as he gazed upon his second son. Naricissa too had the mask but she could barley contain she gazed upon he baby.

Harry replied " What do you care ? I'm nit your son am I?" said with venom. He was met by silence, even Fawkes stopped and Harry's anger grew.

"Do you know how I know that Lucius?" That hurt Lucius as he was only ever referred to as Father by Harry. Unfortunately he knew that he could not lie as Harry had passed his seventeenth Birthday and had come into his inheritance.

"Your right son, but that makes little difference, you know that you are a Malfoy regardless so start acting like one" he heard Harry growling which again did not go unnoticed.

"Who else new Naricissa, Severus did,. You and Lucius did, but did Draco? You've worked it out haven't you Lucius, I've come into an Inheritance, but can you guess which one?" Harry called as he offered the question to everyone.

"Financial." Whispered Draco, who new something big was going to happen

Harry looked into Draco's eyes and saw that he deeply regretted something.

"No Draco, good guess but no" Harry replied like a teacher talking to a child.

Snape said shakily with dawning "Creature Inheritance, which would explain the growling and purring…..What are you, Harry?"

"Very clever Severus, I am something that, to my knowledge, is extinct. It is something that does not in the Malfoy bloodlines anywhere, trust me I've looked" The last was whispered with longing that they all picked up on.

"What are you my boy and who are you?" asked softly by Dumbledore.

"I don't know who I am." Harry snapped "I'm certainly not a Malfoy am I" Harry Sneered .

"Then what are you?" Lucius also Snapped.

"I'm a Simbon, actually" said with smirk of the Dark Lord.

There were intakes of breath and shocked expressions on everyone's faces.

Whovian X


	5. Chapter 5

**AN- Sorry i haven't written in so long i had pneumonia and had to recover.**

**Again i do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with it.**

**This is for my frienad Slythindor.x**

**Lucius' POV**

I could not believe it, Simbns were extinct for over half a millenia. And here is my son telling me he is a creature of emmence power skill. 'Wait until I tell Tom about this, he's been in a very bad mood as of late with Harry being away. He is still my son wether he likes it or not, mine and he's a simbon i wonder what he looks like?

"Tht is unherd of my son, you are to have great power soon" Lucius said with a flash of longing in his eyes.

"Ever the auntrapeneur aren't you Father, but yes i know. Unfortuanatly i'm the last of my kind, if there were more i would now, sense it" Harry replied quietly.

Everyone could hear the pain of loneliness hidden within his voice.

"Is that why you had to go Harry, because you could sense that something was going to happen?" asked Severus

"Yes and i was right i'm still trying to control it but it's proving difficult and i'm so tired."

Draco was lost completely lost as to what was going on. Narcissa was happy her son had been found well, "Are you well my son?" she asked.

Harry smiled softly, he had always loved his Mother, and he still did, no matter who he was he still loved her. "I'm fine Mother, tired and aching but fine", his Mother realxed at the words but he knew that she would not be satified until she had checked him over.

Severus was reeling from the information, thinking about what the life of Simbons, from what he knew was a heredtry inheritence and stayed dormant for centuries in the bloodline and when they came out of the dormant form they did because of a painful upheavel of emotion. They needed to feel safe and have the acceptance of their families for the transformation to be painless and from what he remembered they grew huge. He knew that Harry would go through sheer agony everytime he transformed.

"Harry, you need to go back to Malfoy Manor. From what I remember your transformations must be absolute pain beyond reason." Severus spoke looking at Harry with nothing but concern.

Harry nodded "I know but my familiars have to come..." Harry stoped abruptly trailing off and looked at the occupants of the closed his eyes and preyed to Merlin that he had patience enough to not transform becuse he was close to breaking point as it was. " May I introduce you to my three familiars, Raja a female royal white tiger. Zion a male barbarin lion and Shadow a male Puma" As he said their names they apppeared out of thin air and went to greet their Master. Raja was beautiful, she was six foot in length, with an intricate design of a white base coat with midnight black stripes. Her face held that of a mischevious kitten but also a deadly protection that she would protect her master. Her eyes were pure golden and shone like her Masters, she rubbed her head into his chest and everyone in the room could see the love shining in Harry's eyes for her. The next was bigger, it was Zion he was three foot high and six and a half feet long and his paws were the size of dustbin lids, his mane was thick and soft, it was the colour of a sunset on a winters day. He walked to his Master with an elegance and dignity of a King of the Savannah. Harry held deep respect for this creature and it was the other way round as well. The last cat to greet Harry was the smallest but the most agile. He walked with grace and was as black aa coal in a mine. He walked to Harry and stood to put his paws on Harry's shoulders, they put their foreheads together and shared a look that said they were one together.

As Shadow fell back to the floor they all sat at Harry's side. " My familiars" Harry spoke with pride. He was then struck with a wave of exhaustion and wobbed on his feet, everyone walked towards him but Zion stood and with practised ease Harry's hand went to his mane.

He turned remembering the Hedmaster " May I go to my home Headmaster, i need to relax and have my familly except me or i will die of the pain." Harry said which left no room for argument.

The Headmaster thought the nodded " How long will you need off my boy, I will have your school work sent to you each day"

Harry nodded greatful "I will need two weeks off to start with and i will keep my grdes up" He walked towards the door but was stopped by a hand on his arm, he growled in warning and his cats took defensive positions around him growling loudly. Everyone took a step back and waited.

"Please i'm so tired and ask that you do not test my patience as i will change and i will not be nice." Harry said with a finality.

Lucius who was eyeing the cats with respet offered " You can take the floo My Son" Harry nodded and knelt down to his cats. He growled to each in turn and they, to the shock of everyone shrank to cubs that Harry picked up with tender care and hid them in his Leather coat. With that done he strode to the fireplace and threw the sparkly powder into the Headmsters fireplace. He shouted " Malfoy Manor" and was swept away, not knowing the caos on the othe side awaiting him.

The other occupants in the room strode as well, "Severus you go with young mister Draco but i want you both back by Monday, is that understood" The Headmaster said

"Yes Hedmaster Thankyou, Will you Mind my House please and use my usual threat, I will send my Patronus explaining things" With that said by Sev The Malfoy party disappered.

HOPE YOU LIKE IT

R &R XX


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

As everyone Flooed through the fire place back to Malfoy Manor, Harrison, though held himself well, the rest of the group could see him struggling to stay awake and coherent. Raja, Shadow and Zion could all tell because they were his Familiars. Once everyone was through Harrison collapsed onto the long sofa in his Fathers office. Shadow jumped on the end and lay down on Harrison's feet, Raja walked over to the fireplace and slumped in front of it, while Zion Sat beside his Masters head.

"Harrison" Narcissa called out softly, walking over to him as everyone else watched.

"Harry" she called again, but by now he was gone with the wind to dream world.

"He must be tired Cissa, remember it takes a lot to transform and he has to do it in pain as we have not excepted him yet." Spoke Lucius softly, walking over and lifting him up with a warning growl from Zion to be careful with their Master even though they were cubs.

"Cissa, bring his familiars will you please, I don't think they will take kindly to being left behind" and with that he swept out the room with his adopted son in his arms.

Narcissa scooped up Zion who gave a whine of protest, then Shadow who stayed tense and finally Raja who seemed to like her by purring.. She smiled softly and followed her husband.

Once in Harrison's room, which was midnight black and Slytherin green., his Father lay him down where you could see he hadn't a clue where he was because he was so deep in sleep. When the cubs were put on his bed they all went to lick him to make sure he was okay. Raja clambered on his chest and curled up there, Shadow curled up under one of Harrison's hands and Zion curled around his head. He seemed to be the most protective of the three so far.

As the Malfoy Matriarch and Patriarch left they looked back at their son and smiled softly and went to inform their Lord the his favourite was back.

BACK DOWNSTAIRS

As everyone settled again into a tense silence, all thinking about their own thoughts, no one noticed the Dark Lord coming through the fireplace. Voldemort stood looking at what he thought his most trusted followers, he knew something was wrong and so, to alert them to his presence he let slip some of his dark, seductive magic and watched the proceedings with amusement.

The first to notice it was Lucius , who went rigid and looked round with his feelings carefully schooled into a Malfoy Mask.

"My Lord, forgive me, we did not notice your presence, we were consumed in our thoughts" He said while bowing , the rest of the group following quickly to bow before their Lord.

"Quite alright Lucius, but don't let it happen again. Well, care to tell me WHY you ignored me for your own thoughts" he asked silkily with a slight edge to it, just like all the other times without Harrison being around to liven things up.

"My Lord, I'm sorry but we have found Harrison-" Narcissa replied

"What" Voldemort roared "and you chose not to tell me… Where is he? NOW tell me" Voledmort ranted.

"In his bedroom My Lord… Sleep-" replied Draco helpfully. But it was too late the Dark Lord had already taken off down the corridors in a swirl of black robes.

UPSTAIRS WITH hARRY

Voldemort bust through the room and looked frantically, then he spotted him lying sound asleep on the bed As he walked nearer he noticed the Big cats surrounding Harry , even thought they weren't full grown he did not want them near his Harry

Without a thought he whipped out his wand and trained it on Zion who was growling like an old truck. Justlikethat Harrison was wide awake and pulling his familiars behind him and getting g into a defensive crouch in front of his crouch.

By then everyone had burst into the room and was watching with baited breath. Harrison hunched forward and started to transform into his Simbon.

He burst out of his cloths and rose to at least two-and-a-half feet He had a mane if Black hair with Malfoy blond going through it. He dropped down onto all fours He had a cross between a tigers stripes and a cheetah's spots. His tail was long and curly at the end like a snow leopards.

By the end he Harrison looked like a truly mythical beast. He was two-and-a-half-feet tall over six foot long. His mane magnificent with bleach blond. His basecoat was amber as were his eyes with flecks of silver. He had midnight striped that turned into spots . His paws were like dinner plates and his muzzle was bared in a snarl exposing two inch pure whit canines.

Voldemort was stunned, he had heard of these beast. They were Simbons, respected as the familiars of nature. They controlled all animals, could speak to all animals. A Beast Speaker they were called. He stilled and the room was cast into a aerie silence except for Harrison growling and looking straight at Voldemort.

After a few minutes Harrion stood to his full height and turned round to the cubs at his back.

He bent down and tapped them on the nose with his. They immediately grew to normal size and bowed before their Lord and Master. Harrison growled approvingly then turned around and set his unwavering gaze on his mother. He walked forward slowly. He sat in front of her and touhed his nose to her forehead and then pushed his head into her chest.

She got the message and wrapped her arms around as much of her head as he could.

Then she realized what he'd done to her, he needed her acceptance because of the sheer agony he was in . Then to everyone's surprise he started purring and Narcissa then started rubbing his mane.

Harrison loved this and so stayed by her but when his Father tried to get near her he growled. He needed time with his Mom and she understood this. So she left with the four cats to go to one of the Drawing rooms where they all fell against the rug and Narcissa sat against her sons ribcage while he stretched out in front of the fire.

Yes, thought Narcissa, He is doing well.

I'M SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT BUT I WAS ILL AND COULD NOT DO MUCH MORE. AND EXAM RESULT CAME THROUGH.

By the way I'm looking for stories where Harry is a Malfoy and ones where Harry joins Voldie. NO prefrences on anything can be slash any.

X


End file.
